Potter of Babel
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Plucked from his world, a beaten down Harry Potter learns that there is more to greatness than surviving the unsurvivable and having an old man proclaim you a hero. Now hes back with strange powers at his command and attending a school even more exclusive and strange than Hogwarts. OC heavy. Rating subject to change


Potter of Babel

Plucked from his world, a beaten down Harry Potter learns that there is more to greatness than surviving the unsurvivable and having an old man proclaim you a hero. Now hes back with strange powers at his command and attending a school even more exclusive and strange than Hogwarts. OC heavy.

**And here we go with a new story. Now, as I said in the Vault entry of this story, I need OCs for Harrys classmates. Rules for entry are in the AN at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Potter of Babel

Harry James Potter lay back in his small room, staring up at the ceiling as the sounds of partying drifted up through the floor from the ballroom on the ground floor. Today it was the 31st of July, a public holiday and the birthday of Jason Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It also happened to be Harrys birthday, not that anyone remembered that little detail. Most people forgot he even existed and when they did all they did was belittle him as the so-called embarrassment of the Potters. You see, Harry Potter, older twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived was a Squib.

Harry was broken from his musings by a knock on the door, before it opened slightly to reveal Remus Lupin, Harrys Godfather. Remus was one of the few people to treat Harry like a person rather than a non-entity or an embarrassment.

"What are you doing up here?" muttered Harry, "Shouldn't you be downstairs kissing Jasons ass?"

"I came to wish you a happy birthday," said Remus with a sad smile, holding up a small cake with a candle stuck in it.

Harry scoffed and turned his head away. Remus sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the cake on the side.

"Look, I know exactly how you feel…" began the werewolf, only to be interrupted as Harry shot upright with a snarl.

"Do you? Do you know how I feel? Do you know what it feels like for your own family to treat you like your not even there, for people to sneer at you in the street? To be called a disappointment, unnecessary?"

"Yes," said Lupin, meeting Harrys furious gaze.

The eleven year old immediately wilted as he remembered who he was talking to.

"Sorry Remus," he whispered, "I shouldn't have said that."

Remus sighed and placed a hand on his Godsons shoulder.

"I know Harry," he said, "You're just frustrated. Everyone always praises Jason and makes allowances for his behavior, all the while saying that you'll amount to nothing just because you can't use magic."

"Well its true," muttered the teen, "I can't do anything. I'm just a Squib."

Remus frowned.

"Harry, just because you can't use magic, doesn't mean you're worthless. The majority of wizards may think that Muggles are worthless, but I know better. Muggles have managed things without magic that most magicals can't even imagine. You may not be able to become a great wizard, but I know you'll become a great man one day."

Harry smiled at the older male.

"Thanks Uncle Moony," he said, hugging his Godfather.

Remus smiled and hugged the boy back before getting to his feet.

"Well, as much as I'd rather stay here with you all night, I need to be getting back to celebrating with your brat of a brother. Happy birthday Cub."

He ruffled Harrys hair and left the room. Harry smiled and glanced at the cupcake Remus had brought him. He picked it up and looked at the flickering candle stuck into the icing.

"_I wish I could be away from here, somewhere I could become a hero," _He thought as he blew out the candle.

Just then, the clock struck midnight and a brilliant rainbow light filled the room. When it faded, it left nothing but the cupcake slowly falling. Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

In a forest a world away, a bright rainbow light appeared in the middle of a circle of stones, depositing a now unconscious and naked Harry Potter onto the leaf covered stone of the forest was silent but for the rustling of the leaves as something passed over them. At the forests edge, a shadowy figure appeared, slowly making its way towards the prone form of Harry, his long, black cloak making a slithering sound as it passed over the dead leaves that covered the stones of the portal circle. When he reached the unconscious boys side, he crouched down and rested a pale hand with a black metal ring on Harry's fore-head.

"Well now, this is interesting," whispered the man, "This boy has known the touch of Dark Magic and yet remains pure. Interesting."

He reached up a pushed his hood down, revealing a young face with short, black hair and poison green eyes with a slitted pupil.

"Could this child be the one meant to kill me?" he mused, "The one meant to end this accursed life of mine?"

"**You ask a question you already know the answer to, Dark Lord," **said a voice, **"This is a child born into this world as the Seventh Month dies, marked by Magic of your creation. He even bares your mark upon his brow."**

The Dark Lord brushed Harrys fringe out of the way to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar that matched the mark on his ring perfectly.

"Hmm," murmured the Dark Lord, "A child, marked with the Blackest of Magics yet with a pure soul and a man marked with pure light and a Soul stained as black as night. What a pair we make. Make sure you grow strong young one, because I refuse to fall to a weakling."

The Dark Lord reached up and removed his cloak, revealing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, and covered the unconscious boy, before he stood and turned, vanishing in a dark purple flash, just as a group of soldiers with a rampant lion emblem on their red surcotes exited the treeline.

"Damn, we must have just missed him!" said the lead guard, "Spread out and see if you can find him!"

The soldiers scattered throughout the clearing as the leader strode forwards to the still form of Harry. The guard knelt next to the boy and reached up, removing her helmet to reveal a beautiful face with flawless white skin, marred only by a burn scar over her left eye, luscious lips and haunting, violet eyes. Her hair, held up in a bun to keep it out of the way, was as black as a forgotten pool on a moonless night and did nothing to hide her long, pointed ears.

The Elf placed a finger on Harrys neck, feeling for a pulse, before indicating to one of the solders that flanked her.

"Yes ma'am!" said the man, snapping to attention.

"Hector, I'm leaving you in charge while I take this little one back to Dreyinas," said the Elf, "Have the Mages scan the area for any unknown Magics."

"Yes Lady Keerla," said Hector, snapping a salute, before moving off, shouting orders at his fellow guards and the group of robed individuals who were casting detection spells.

"Westly, you're with me," said Keerla as she stood, hoisting Harry into her arms, wrapping the cloak that covered him tighter around him .

"Yes ma'am," said the guard, his voice indicating that it was a young man.

Keerla and Westly headed back into the trees where the horses of the patrol had been left, quickly mounting and riding in the direction of Dreyinas, the capital city of Eoyalas in Realm of Aeglarea. The two Soldiers rode hard, the mounts hoofbeats echoing around the silent forest, before they crested a hill and emerged onto a large plain with a single peak in the centre. The two riders coxed more speed from their mounts now that they were free of the trees, allowing the powerful animals to show off their real speed as they entered the real home of the Windsteeds, the elemental horse bred by the people of Eoyalas that were rumoured to be able to run with the speed of the North Wind.

With the Windsteeds incredible speed, it didn't take long for the two Guards to reach the halfway point between the forest and the mountain in the distance, but this was close enough to allow the human and elf to see that the mountain was actually a massive city made of glimmering white stone and reaching high into the sky with many towers and a huge castle in the centre. The city of Dreyinas, home of the powerful Seer and light witch, Queen Serena, the Church of the Spirits and the College of Magic.

* * *

The two Guards quickly approached the city, weaving through the steady stream of people entering and leaving the gates. The crowd parted before the two horses, allowing Keerla and Westly to make swift progress towards the castle in the distance.

The two horses clattered into the courtyard out front of the castle, coming to a stop as the grooms rushed to take the reins as the Elven Captain and her companion made there way to the infirmary with the boy, leaving him in the care of the Healers.

* * *

"Captain, may I ask why you were so insistent on getting the boy back here?" asked Westly as the two guards walked through the halls of the castle after ordering the Healers to send word when the boy awoke.

"I'm not sure myself," said the Elven woman, "But something tells me that he will be important in the coming months. The forces of the Dark Clans are stirring in the North and the beasts are restless. There is a storm on the horizon, Westly, and we need to be ready to weather it."

**And I think I'm going to end it there. The first few chapters will focus on Harrys time in Aeglarea, but I won't go into too much detail about it as the main focus of the story will be on his time at Babel when he returns. Now, as stated at the top, I need OCs to be Harrys classmates at Babel, so here are what I need to know:**

**Name**

**Age (I will accept older students to flesh the school out a little. No older than 17 though)**

**Gender**

**Elemental attribute (Only one please)**

**Aptitude (EG Magic, weapons, fisticuffs, research etc)**

**Personality**

**Appearance (Include combat gear and casual wear in this)**

**Weapon of choice (Include a description as they make their own weapons at Babel. Also, any special abilities of the weapon should be included)**

**Any special abilities unique to them**

**strengths and weaknesses (These don't have to be magical or combat based in nature. They could be fears or a certain type of food that they go crazy over)**

**I think thats everything. Now please remember that there is no guarantee that I'll use your OC, but I will give a shout out in the AN in the first chapter they appear in.**

**Now, I think I've taken up enough of your time, so please leave me a review on your way out!**


End file.
